Dissidia: The Kingdom Cycle
by ChrisXIII
Summary: Cycle 10: the cycle that was predestined to change the outcome of all other cycles to come. Here the main characters and antagonist of certain Square Enix games along with some guest characters fight to reach the ultimate goal. Universal peace or universal discord. Aqua from Kingdom Hearts prepares to lead her fellow warriors into a hopeful victory. But she uncovers dark secrets


As she stepped upon the grounds of her sanctuary Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, sat upon her throne tired and weakened after another loss. "He has defeated my warriors yet again, the tenth cycle…" she said in a saddened voice, "I refuse to lose anymore, there must be some way in which I can help them, guide them, in defeating Chaos and his minions." Cosmos stopped to think and eventually, she spoke again, "Maybe what the warriors need is wise leader, one that has been through the greatest pain and suffering and sees the world with enlightened eyes. Maybe this leader can win this cycle and all the ones to come by discovering Chaos' true secrets." Suddenly, before her appeared a light blue orb with the brightest of light shining from it. "_Invenire ducem dignum_," recited Cosmos into the orb and soon after, the light emanating from it manifested into a moving picture within the orb. The light showed a young woman, medium in height yet slender with hair as blue as the sky. "She is the one that I have been looking for, now I must search for more, the most loyal and strongest of heart…these are the warriors that will change the cycles forever."

In the Realm of Darkness, Aqua sat at the beach in which she had come to visit every few days or so just to think about all the good that has been in her life. "Ventus…Terra…I'm still holding strong but I'm not sure for much longer." Immediately after, the Wayfinder charm in her back pocket began to shine. She took it out and held it between her hands sensing the light from her friends' hearts begging her not to give up. A grin appeared on her face, "You're right you guys, I can't give up, not yet…there is a way for me to get out of here and I will find it in order to bring you guys back." Aqua then stood up prepared to leave the beach but when she looked at beaches horizon, an unknown beautiful woman appeared before Aqua which forced her into an offensive position. "Who are you!" demanded Aqua.

"A friend" the woman responded. Then Aqua suddenly felt light headed her body rocking to and fro until finally falling on the floor the last thing she saw before her eyes closed was the woman approaching her as if she where comforting her.

"Warriors…awaken, your time has come to help protect all worlds from the evil forces of Chaos," said an unfamiliar voice. There Aqua awoke using her hand to lift her head as she fallen pretty hard and hurt it badly. She looked around her and other strange men and women began to awake around her. Again, when she looked in front her, the woman was there. "Do not be frightened Aqua, I am here to help you."

Aqua jumped to her feet, "Who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I?" questioned Aqua

"My name is Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, and you are all currently in the Order's Sanctuary. As the goddess of light I am aware of all beings in every dimension and world with light or goodness in their heart. Therefore I am also aware of all of your names."

Soon all the people around Aqua arose and all seemed to have the same perplexed expression on their faces. Some seemed to be arguing with one another, believing that they were enemies and soon after it got very violent and physical. Two of the boy's present seemed familiar to Aqua but neither seemed to recognize neither her nor each other. Seeing all of the ensuing violence, Cosmos with a very powerful voice yelled stop and all of the other men and women followed. Cosmos began to explain the same thing she had said to Aqua, but most were reluctant and simply wanted to leave. "Before giving you all more details on the your true purpose of being here let me introduce you all to one another as you will be working together for quite some time." Everyone stood in silence. "To begin, right in front of me is the noble and beautiful Aqua." Aqua was shocked yet flattered and her face began to turn pink. Cosmos chuckled and began to introduce the rest of the warriors. "Starting from my left to the right, we also have Aya Brea, Haseo, Musashi, Ace, Sora, Neku, Lenneth, Noctis, Riku, Shelke, Seyfert, Naruto, and Edward Elric."

"Uh, hi-ya guys" said the young boy with brown hair. "In case you didn't hear correctly, I'm Sora and uh…yeah." Tensions were still high and it seemed that the other warriors still distrusted one another.

"Why did you bring us here?" said Aya.

"Well, to start off, there is another god who lives in the same dimension as I do. His name is Chaos, the god of discord. His ultimate goal is to defeat all that is good not just here but every and anywhere in which good and light is present. He wants all and every to bow down and praise his mighty powers. He as well brings his very own troops to help in his conquest to control the universe. However, I also have a goal, to rid the universe of all darkness and evil. Yet, I cannot do this alone. As powerful as I am, I will admit, my powers come nothing close to that of Chaos'. To make matters worse, along with his warriors, it puts me at a greater disadvantage but this is where you, the Warriors of Light, come in. With all of you the playing field is even and makes it possible for good to conquer evil. With you, universal peace can finally be achieved."

"I don't care much for people, let alone a supposed goddess who needs others to do her biding. I'm not interested," said Neku.

"Agreed," said Noctis and the two began to march off.

"I as well don't see much of purpose for me to stay," said Shelke.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from but including me in your business is really unnecessary. Sorry," said Haseo.

Soon enough all of the warriors began to leave. "Stop!" demanded Aqua. "We must fight this evil! Think about it: if we do not help in stopping this Chaos, all worlds including your homes will be consumed by darkness and both you and all of your friends' lives will change for the worst. We must help and secure a peaceful future for our friends and families." Soon enough, Sora, Ace, Aya, Musahi, Lenneth, Naruto, and Edward stood behind the persuasive and powerful Aqua. The others, Riku, Neku, Haseo, Noctis and Shelke, albeit a bit reluctant, joined afterwards.

"It will be a long road ahead of us but I know that together we can stop Chaos and his forces" said Cosmos. "She's perfect. Just perfect," she though.

Meanwhile, in volcano filled land. A demonic figure awoke and said "So Cosmos has gotten her forces ready yet again. You the one with the black coat, prepare the other for battle. The time has come."


End file.
